Total Drama Island: Transformers addition
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Chris signed the contract to do this season but he'll soon regret it. When he finds out who the contestants are, he'll sure wish he was elsewhere. R
1. Prologue

A/N

First TDI fic. Wish me luck. R&R please!

Total Drama Island: Transformers addition

Prologue

Chris groaned, standing on the old dock of shame. He was convinced into a different type of "Total Drama" series. It started on the island, just as before. This time, he was warned, it would be far different and he needed to be careful. He didn't understand it so he disregarded it. Now he was thinking it over again as the boat was coming. At least the first boat.

"Finally," Chris snapped, turning to face the camera. "Welcome Total Drama viewers!"

He placed his hands behind his back and a sly smile curled on his face. He glanced at the boat, which was still too far away, and then frowned back at the camera. The cameraman shrugged.

"Well, let's just keep going. This season on Total Drama Island we've got…" Chris paused, trying to read the cue card correctly. He was familiar with the word that was placed at this point in the sentence.

"Transformers? Who wrote this?" he shouted, stomping his foot.

"The directors said to be careful with them…one side promised to be careful while the other was threatening us," the cameraman informed.

"Who the heck are the Transformers!?" hissed Chris. "Anyway, this season will be full of new twists and turns with whoever these people are."

"Chris," nudged the cameraman, "the ship!"

Chris spun around, suddenly noticing the docking ship. He smiled thinking of the old season and the new one that lie ahead. He was also thinking of the rating and viewers and most importantly to him the money he would be receiving. He faced the camera, walking closer.

"Stay tuned," Chris ordered, pointing to the screen, "Right after this we'll be meeting the first of the contestants!"

Sadly, Chris didn't know that his job was going to get a lot more complicated. He was about to get in way over his head. Too bad he didn't listen to the warning. Stay tuned!

A/N

I need some help, people! I have choices to make and I haven't decided them yet. So I'll ask you people instead.

1. Which TF series: Animated or movie. If Animated there with be 24 people. If movie only 12

2. I may place your peoples in, maybe, if movie is picked.

3. For the challenges and the thought of sequel is totally up to reviews. So who wants to come up with the first challenge?

Thank you. I will be doing this often, calling upon reviewers for challenges and the reviews will decided who is voted off. This will be fun.


	2. Autobots

Total Drama Island: Transformers addition

Chapter 1: Autobots

Chris tapped his foot. He was losing his patients. No one had exited the boat and no one had even come up from the lower deck. Chris was growing angry. They aired again in five minutes and no one was out of the ship yet. He stopped tapping his foot, throwing his crossed arms down to his side.

"Will someone get out of the boat already!" shouted Chris.

"Maybe they're…" the cameraman paused to think of something to please Chris.

"I'm about to go onto that ship and pull them out by their ears!" swore Chris.

"No need for that now." Chris perked, seeing the first coming out.

An adult-or a pre adult-with a hood over his head. His bright blue eyes were easily seen, even though Chris was so far away. The adult had a long sleeved, blue jacket with red flames stretching on the bottom of the sleeves and the jacket it's self. The jacket had a small red symbol, almost impossible to make out, above a bright red pocket. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt. Shimmering against the deep black was a silver colored dog tag. His pants were long, reaching for his ankles. A sagging belt leaned to one side.

"And you would be?" snapped Chris.

"Introduction later, if you don't mind," was the clear response.

"Fine," grumbled Chris.

"Guys!" the man turned, calling into the depths of the boat. "Get your afts out here!"

There was a wide range of grumbles but finally more exited the depths of the ship.

First was a very perky, bounce teen in yellow. Again the blue eyes were easily pointed out. He wore a helmet of all things, making Chris chuckle in his head. The helmet had small horns on the top. There were shades attached to the helmet, assuming they'd come down. There was also a head set thing built in by the looks of things. He wore a yellow jacket over a turtleneck black shirt. The yellow jack had a silver/ black/grey shield looking thing in the middle. The long sleeves had a single black strike down it, leading from the silver shoulder pads. The sleeves reached down to his black gloves that were missing the fingertips. His pants, also being yellow, would've blended in with the jacket if it wasn't for the black belt. There were more black streaks, leading to his neat shoes.

"Yes, finally," the boy groaned, obviously showing signs of seasickness.

The next man out looked much more simple than the previous two, and he looked pretty bummed about that. He continued to rub his wrists as if something was missing. His brown, almost black, hair was dark compared to the other, sea sickened one. He had both hands in the pockets of his long sleeved, red jacket. The jacket covered a black shirt. His pants were equally as dark.

"Can we just get this over with!" he hissed with a roll of his bright blue eyes. That's when Chris noticed a scar on his left eye.

"Hey, Hide, where's the others?" the first asked in a hushed tone.

"They're comin'." Was the smug reply.

There was a stumbling crash as two others come soaring in, followed by a calm third. The third gave a halfhearted sigh, stepping over the two still lying on the floor. The two gave a smile to one another then stumbled to their feet.

The one, who'd walked away, gave the two a skeptical look as if to consider them children. He had snowy white hair, with a hint of grey and black as the front tipped up. He wore a grey suit, concealing a white undershirt and white tie. Another red symbol rested on his left side, beside a metical red cross on a white wrap on his left arm. Both hands were concealed in bright red gloves. His pants, also a grey, blended into his suit jacket. One could barely see the red belt underneath the long jacket. His bright, yet pale, blue eyes looked back at the two who had fallen in a medium glare.

"Ain't our fault, doc," mocked one.

"These floors are slippery!" chuckled the second.

The first had headphones sagging off his ears. His blue eyes were covered with a shimmering, unique, blue visor. His grey hair, pointed near his ears, mopped over the shades. Wrapped around his neck was a glowing shard of something. He wore a long sleeved, cozy looking, grey sweater over a loose black shirt. On the red side, almost too small to see was that small red symbol. His blue jeans, newly coated in dust and dirt from the boat's deck

"And apparently dirty," he chuckled, looking himself over.

"Agreed," cheered the second.

The second had short, spiked, grey hair somewhat sagging over his bright blue eyes. He wore a silvery jacket over a red undershirt. On his long sleeves was a deeper silver, stretched in a point. His pants were a deep blue with hints of silver. On his shoes were small wheels.

"Alright, alright!" groaned Chris, taping his foot. "We need to get this show on the road!"

"Of course," sighed the adult from the beginning. "Names should always be first I guess."

"Yes," snapped Chris, "I'm the show's host, Chris McLean."

"I…" there was deep pause as he glanced back at the others, "am Optimus Prime."

"Opt…" Chris hesitated, trying to pronounce the name. "Huh?"

"Bumblebee!" cheered the bright yellow teen.

"Ironhide," grumbled another, the one who'd been rubbing his wrists.

"Ratchet," sighed the one who'd stepped over to other two.

"Jazz," cheered the visor one.

"Finally, me!" proudly proclaimed the last, "Sideswipe!"

"Wha-" Chris stuttered.

"The Cons aren't here yet," chuckled Ironhide, leaping from the boat. "That's good."

"Who?" Chris frowned.

"We're the Autobots," Optimus sighed, knowing this would be hard to explain. "The 'cons' would be the other team, the Decepticons."

"Right," mumbled Chris, "I'm not understanding this."

"Oh, you will," chuckled Ironhide. "You will."

This made Chris uneasy. He had had a hard time with the group last time. He was getting more and more worried about this time. But he still didn't quite understand yet. As the entire team exited the ship, he sighed.

A/N

No cons, yet.

1. If you couldn't tell, Transformers Movie verse won by a landslide.

2. I had trouble finding pictures of the humanized TF club. So, there is this one small little problem. The Decepticons are outnumbered. The Autobots ended up with 6 and the Cons ended up with 5. So…do you know what that means? It means I needed a person to be in the Cons! I need a person, it can either be already from TDI or another TF or one of your peoples.

3. Ironhide is plane looking for a reason. Thought I'd say that. How else would he look if Optimus told him to get rid of all his guns?

4. All, but Sideswipe, were designed by pictures I found on DeviantART. So…*shrugs* it's the peoples' idea for them as human.

5. I don't know where their cars are. I know that they're somewhere but…I'll work that out later.

Finally and last 6. The Cons will enter next chapter and Chris will start getting a hint of what's about to happen to him!


	3. Decepticons

A/N

Thanks to Kikizenfox for the last character of the Decepticon team. Here we go, the Decepticons at last!

Total Drama Island: Transformers addition

Chapter 2: Decepticons

Chris saw the next ship coming. He was anxious about it. The last team had already almost set a cabin on fire. It was mostly just Sideswipe and Jazz. Optimus and Ironhide locked them in a closet in the lunch hall. He'd been warned that this group would be far worse. He was beginning to believe it.

"Ready?" whispered Chris to the cameraman.

"Ready to record!" cheered the cameraman.

The boat stopped at the dock. Chris gulped. The edge of the boat was torn with long scars. The captain was shaking, looking all around hastily. The door into the hull was thrown open. One person rushed out and leaned over the boat's edge. They groaned. Chris turned away for a moment as the poor soul ended his sea sickness with one final expression.

He had bright red hair combed neatly back. He wore a small red jacket, with several black pockets, over a clean, long-sleeved white shirt. The sleeves stretched into blue that ended before the blue, glove covered hands. One the front of the shirt was yellow shapes. The shirt sagged over a deep black belt, with a purple insignia. His pants were long and pure white with red around the waist. One could also hear the jingling of dog tags.

The boy leaned back up, groaned quietly. He held his stomach as he slowly marched off the boat. His red eyes met Chris's before moving on. He rested on the dock floor, leaning close the edge once more. Chris raised an eyebrow but refused to ask for a name. He simply turned back to the boat. A new person had come to the edge. He was leaned over.

He had deep blue hair, gently hanging over his red visor making his true eye color undetermined. Head phones hung around his neck. He wore a blue hoody with a yellow square in the center. Within the yellow square was a light grey with another purple insignia. Beneath the square was a pouch. On the pouch were several shapes looking like bottoms on a CD player. His jeans were lighter blue with a headphone cord dangling down into his pocket. Along the side of the left pocket was a keychain, the small charms looked like birds.

"Screamer, Megatron is going to kill you!" laughed the teen.

"Sh-sh-shut up…" mumbled "Screamer".

"Hello?" snapped Chris.

"Shut up, too, human!" hissed "Screamer".

The once again closed hull door swung open. This was a slightly older male. His hair was jet black, greased backward. His red eyes glared at first the other teen, then "Screamer" and finally at Chris. He snarled and marched closer to the edge. He wore a silver short sleeved shirt with spiked shirt. The ensemble finished with deep, dark blue jeans held up with a silver belt. The knees to the jeans were black. His black tennis shoes squeaked on the wooden deck.

"Get up, you two. He's going to have your heads for leaving without his knowledge!" growled the newcomer.

He moved so quietly, all didn't hear him until he arrived at the side. He wore a slick black jacket, collar flipped up. On the side of the sleeve, close the shoulder was a patch with the word police on it and the similar purple insignia. Triangle glasses glittered in the sunlight, covering his tinted red eyes. His hair was jet black, neatly greased and combed. A glimmering streak of white stretched along the side. Earring pierced the ears in two places. He wore tight blue jeans and slick black shoes.

"Take it easy, Sideways. Our war is with the Autobots not each other," grumbled the man.

"Whatever," Sideways mumbled.

"Pull your act together, boys!"

Chris, as well as the others, turned to see the next one to exit the boat. It was girl this time, surprising Chris. She was, Chris could assume, around 16. She had short black hair, complimenting her bright red eyes. Her skin was every so slightly tanned. She wore baggy, deep green shorts alongside her bright, no sleeved shirt. Her grey sneakers completed the look. Compared to the others she looked rather plain.

"Cyberwave…" stuttered Sideways and the one with the flipped color.

"Cyberwave," chuckled the one with the headphones, marching off the ship.

"That's my name and you're starting to wear it out," she grumbled, marching after the headphone person. "By the way, he's coming!"

Heads turned as the door, once again shut tight, was thrown off its hinges. Everyone jumped back. Sideways jumped beside his collar flipped friend and rushed down onto the dock. He had spiked blue hair, stretching out. He had dull red eyes. He was slightly bearded with stubble of a mustache. He looked like a military officer. He wore a nice blue suit with white shirt and black tie underneath. On the suit were pockets on the chest, red and yellow on the bent down collar. A purple and black band wrapped around his left arm. Big black buttons locked the jacket in place. A huge black belt, with silver buckle, separated the jacket with the similar colored pants. A strap, for holding something on his back, stretched over his chest.

"Decepticons!" ordered the man.

"Yes sir?" each stuttered.

"Introductions," he instructed, pointing at Chris and the frightened camera man.

"Yes sir," they wined.

"Names Cyberwave," the girl cheered.

"Soundwave," the headphone person nodded, smiling.

"Sideways," answered the person whom glared at all.

"Barricade," mumbled the flipped collar teen.

"St…Starscream," groaned the seasick before turned toward the sea once more.

"Thanks," smirked Chris, turning to the newest "Decepticon".

"I am the Decepticon leader, Megatron. You best be wise, human," warned the last.

"Um…okay then…That wraps up our pilot. Tune in next time to see what the first challenge is. In the meantime, I'm going to call my lawyer," Chris instructed. "Stay tuned to Total Drama Island!"

A/N

1. We know our teams but we don't know the challenges. That is where you all come in again. I need some challenges. Please, readers, help me out!

2. Again I mush thank Deviant Art for the pictures of the humanized Decepticons, well, except Cyberwave.

3. Sorry for the late wait. The good news is the sooner someone gives me a good challenge the sooner the next chapter. So start thinking people!


	4. Challenge 1: Extreme Dodge ball

A/N

I know I haven't reviewed this in forever. Well, here I finally am again with our first challenge. Here we go with the rest of the notes and junk.

Challenge inspired by: Kikizehfox and Gamer165.

Also, we are introduced to another character. Not on one of the teams, he will be assisting Chris when needed. This character is based on a character by Predwolf.

Extra Note for Prewolf: I forgot how you described Predwolf's personality. If I did it wrong please tell me so I can correct it into the next chapter.

Onward and upward!

Total Drama Island: Transformers addition

Challenge 1: Extreme Dodge ball

Chris leaned back in his seat. Thinking up challenges for these guys was tougher than expected. He had too many to decide from. He glanced over at chef. Chef was having a hard time with the new intern. The intern was just like the people on the teams but wouldn't be partaking in any of the challenges. He was mostly being used for ideas and testing purposes.

He had bleached out white hair with bright red and blue highlights that fell in front of his blue eyes. He wore a black and white hoodie, which rested on top of his head. Stretched across the chest was "Love to off-road" in large letters. He admitted to be an Autobot with a Prime rank but promised not to interfere in any of the challenges for his side.

"What's your name again?" snapped Chris.

"Um…Predwolf," the intern gasped.

"Predwolf," Chris repeated, looking away. "Got any ideas for a challenge?"

"Not really," he whispered, looking back at the towering Chef.

"I want something with fire but something simple," mumbled Chris. "Autobots…Decepticons…"

"Stop mumbling to yourself!" ordered Chef.

"I will mumble if I feel like it!" hissed Chris, "Mumble! Mumble! Mumble!"

"Stupid producers," grumbled Chef.

"Why not incorporate something to do with speed?" Predwolf offered. "And fire?"

"Like?" snapped Chris.

"Dodge ball," Chef nodded. "Nothing like a good game of dodge ball to get people moving!"

"What if the dodge balls were on fire?" hummed Chris.

"You're kidding me," whispered Predwolf.

"Intern, make it happen!" ordered Chris.

"What!" gasped Predwolf.

"Go, shoo," mumbled Chris, waving his hand at him.

"Alright…" replied Predwolf.

With that, Predwolf stood up and slipped out of the cabin. _Flaming dodge balls? Really,_ he thought. The challenge would begin in one hour. So he had just about 59 minutes to come up with a plan and get the challenge set up. Not too hard, right?

:) :) :) :)

"Welcome, lady and gents," Chris welcomed.

The tension was thicker than blood so it seemed. The Autobots stayed on the left. They murmured to one another, discussing the stupidity of these challenges and games. The Decepticons stayed on the right. They had on wicked smiles and glanced at Chris without much of a care in their eyes. _I had better luck with those other losers_, thought Chris, lowering his expectations.

"Can we get on with this?" snapped Starscream, apparently over his seasickness.

"The first challenge is a simple game of dodge ball," Chris instructed.

"You're leaving us to play human games?" hissed Cyberwave, knocking Starscream onto the next step. He looked at her angrily.

"What was that for, femme!" Starscream howled.

"Bite your tongue, idiot!" she retorted.

"Cyberwave! Starscream!" Soundwave groaned, "Stop it!

"Fine, nobody wants to hear my instructions!" shouted Chris, finally losing his temper. "Get in the cage and play!"

The Autobots turned to the Decepticons with heated glares. The Decepticons hardly noticed. The two teams eventually got into the glassed dome. A blood red line split up the field. The Autobots looked around, taking everything in. The Decepticons argued among themselves, not really caring about the challenge.

Predwolf came dashing in at the last second, huffing and puffing. He marched up to Chris, who stood outside the glass dome. The host barely noticed that Predwolf arrived. The weary intern turned to face the challengers. The Decepticons were still arguing. Cyberwave looked like she gave up with the rest of them. Megatron was teaching Starscream a lesson as usual. Soundwave was trying to stop the fighting so that everyone could put their minds on the challenge at hand. Sideways wasn't paying attention to anyone. Barricade stood off in his own corner, mumbling to himself.

The Autobots were concentrating hard. Optimus stood out in front, the others hiding behind him. Jazz had one headphone in, listening to music on one of the louder settings. Bumblebee smiled warmly, waving at Predwolf. Ironhide didn't seem to care too much about the events taking place. Sideswipe was messing with Ratchet. Ratchet wore a disgusted look on his face like he was just about ready to smack Sideswipe upside the head.

"You finish everything up?" asked Chris, snapping Predwolf out of his glances.

"Except the whole fire thing," Predwolf admitted. "The fire should go off for the final round though. Everything's aimed to go."

"Good job," Chris shrugged. He began to address the challengers. "Get ready!"

The two groups turned to look at him as he said "Set". Suddenly everyone began to panic, not knowing what was coming. From above, dodge balls fell down and bounced lightly on the line. A smile formed across Ironhide's face. Everyone else stood in awe, not sure what to do. Optimus glanced at the others. Only Bumblebee and Ironhide smiled at this. Megatron looked at his own team. Starscream looked to Sideways who looked to Soundwave who looked Barricade who looked Cyberwave. No one understood.

"Come on! None of you guys ever play this game before," Chris whined.

"I got the basics," snickered Ironhide, rushing forward.

Ironhide slid to the ground, lifting a red sphere in his left hand. He managed to stop centimeters before the red line. With a twisted smile on his face, he launched the ball as hard as possible. It flew through the air with a whizzing noise following it. The ball searched for a target and found one in Sideways. The Decepticon let out a yelp as the ball hit his stomach. He fell backward, hit the ground hard. He groaned, rolling up and falling onto his side.

"Sideways is out!" Chris yelled, pointing to the Decepticon.

Ironhide snatched two other balls before retreating back to his side. He tossed one to Optimus. The other Autobots began to understand. Bumblebee snatched a ball, slowly and carefully. By the time Jazz went for a ball, the Decepticons were getting the picture. Starscream snatched a ball and ran as far away from the line as possible.

"I got my eyes set on hitting a screamer," smirked Ironhide.

"Be careful," offered Optimus, falling back slightly.

"Please. This is my game!" cheered Ironhide, throwing hard.

The ball went flying but missed Decepticon forms, hitting the back wall with a slam. Cyberwave groaned, snatching a ball and tossing it at full speed. It collided with the back of Starscream's head. The other Con cursed her out. She cursed him out as well, retrieving her fallen ball. Ironhide laughed at the confusion of the two.

"Aim for the Iron bot!" ordered Cyberwave, shoving Starscream to one side.

"I'm trying!" cursed Starscream.

"Try harder!" hissed Cyberwave.

"Shut your yap and get throwing!" shouted Soundwave, tossing his own dodge ball.

The ball was rather low in strength but hit Ratchet in the leg. The medic stumbled backward, falling on his backside. Chris shouted for him to get out of his arena. Ratchet grumbled, getting to his feet and leaving. Optimus watched careful, but easily dodged the miss fires from Megatron. The Decepticon leader shouted at the Autobot commander.

"Hold still, Prime," growled Megatron.

"Work on your aim!" snapped Optimus, throwing the red sphere in his direction.

Megatron snarled, ducking just in time for the ball to fly over his head and hit Starscream in the face. The Deception cursed them all out, throwing his ball to the ground in a fit of anger. Ironhide laughed as Starscream began to scream at the lot of them. Distracted, he didn't see the thrown ball in time to dodge it. It collided with his chest, knocking him back slightly. He held his side, watching the ball lose momentum and fall to the floor. The weapons specialist looked at Optimus.

"Get your iron hide out of there, Ironhide!" laughed Chris.

"Get 'em, Prime," nodded Ironhide, exiting.

"Right," agreed Optimus, regaining the lost ball.

The red sphere dashed back and forth across the cage. Sideswipe managed to get Starscream, hitting his lower leg rather than an illegal headshot everyone else was aiming for. Megatron finally got Optimus but was soon taken out with Prime's loose final throw. The two leaders grumbled on their way out. Jazz scored two for one ball hitting Barricade's side and bouncing into Soundwave. The latter wasn't too happy but Barricade was truly glad that he was done with this stupid game. Cyberwave retrieved Soundwave with a catch that eliminating Jazz. This left Cyberwave and Soundwave against Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

The two Autobots looked anxiously at the Decepticons. Cyberwave wore a twisted smile. Soundwave nodded lightly, tossing a ball into the air lightly. Bumblebee looked to Sideswipe. The two Autobots nodded. Sideswipe tossed a ball into the air, which Soundwave watched intensively. As Soundwave dove for the ball, Bumblebee tossed his directly toward him. Soundwave, spying the ball, dropped low to miss it. The ball spun past him, smacking Cyberwave in the stomach.

"Soundwave!" cursed Cyberwave, dropping her attack ball with a smack.

"Sorry," mumbled Soundwave, watching her leave.

"One against two?" Bumblebee hummed, looking to Sideswipe.

"Seem easy," smiled Sideswipe, looking to Bumblebee.

"Not so fast!" shouted Soundwave, gathering two balls and tossing them fast.

"This is getting interesting," giggled Chris.

"I don't like how this is going," whispered Predwolf.

Soundwave missed his targets, the dodge balls dropping to the ground after collision with the wall. Sideswipe recovered them, handing the spare to Bumblebee. Handing it to the younger Autobot, Sideswipe felt the pain of the ball hit his spine. He groaned, looking back at Soundwave who cheered his victor. Chris pointed to Sideswipe, ordering him out. Sideswipe gave Bumblebee a pat of the shoulder and left.

"Two left!" cheered Chris, looking to Predwolf. "Where's the flame!"

"Oh, right!" gasped Predwolf, running off.

"You two!" shouted Chris, pointing to Soundwave and Bumblebee. "Wait until the surprise kicks in!"

"Surprise?" whimpered Bumblebee.

"Oh, boy," sighed Soundwave.

Suddenly, both felt the ball in their hands grow hot. Smoke began to spring up. Bumblebee gasped a scream before throwing the smoking ball at Soundwave who dodged it but throwing his own flaming ball into the air and dropping to the ground. Looking around, Bumblebee found all the dodge balls to be smoking black. He whimpered a little lower. Soundwave grabbed the closest ball, tossing it hastily at Bumblebee before his hands stung too badly.

"Oh no!" gasped Bumblebee, jumping too close to the wall for his own good.

"Hold still, Autobot!" ordered Soundwave, grabbing another weapon.

Soundwave continued attacking, and Bumblebee continued dodging. Finally, Soundwave reached out one last time but found no ball to grab. Bumblebee smiled, grabbing the first of his assault dodge balls. Soundwave dodged the first couple attacks but grew slower toward the last. During Bumblebee's last strike, Soundwave tripped over one of the fallen dodge balls and collided with the last attack. The Autobots cheered from outside. Bumblebee sighed in relief, collapsing to his knees.

"And the winner is…Bumblebee of the Autobots!" announced Chris on demand.

"Great," groaned Megatron, crossing his arms.

"So the Autobots will win an award while the Decepticons are left send someone home," Chris explained to the camera. "Stay tuned to see what is won and who is lost!"

A/N

So this was the first challenge. I totally forgot about the award thing. But I'm sure I'll leave that up to you. So my question to you, my dear readers, is who shall be sent home and what shall the Autobots get?


	5. Elimination 1:Decepticons

Total Drama Island: Transformers addition

Elimination 1: Decepticons

"And welcome back!" announced Chris.

Chris stood before two sets of bleachers, holding the Autobots on the left and the Decepticons on the right. The Autobots sat happily, patting Bumblebee on the head or shoulders. The Decepticons glared at them and shoved Soundwave enough that he now stood beside the bleachers rather than sit on them. Both sides were getting edgy with the fading hours of light.

"Here, we have the Autobots anxiously awaiting their prize and the Decepticons nervously waiting to vote someone off," Chris explained. "Shall we get started?"

"We've been sitting here for hours! I sure hope we're getting started!" shouted Barricade.

"Hold your horses!" ordered Chris, "I'm getting there."

"Oh boy," sighed Cyberwave, crossing her arms.

"We're gonna be here for another hour aren't we," groaned Starscream, readjusting the ice bag over his head.

"Fine, since nobody understands the building of suspense," grumbled Chris, rolling his eyes. "Shall we start with prizes or elimination?"

"Prize," yawned Bumblebee.

"The prize, in fact," smirked Chris, spinning around to face the group, "is that you don't have to vote anyone off. You're all safe. Now leave…"

The Autobots exchanged quick looks, finishing their glances at Optimus. The leader shrugged, getting to his feet and leaving. The others shortly followed, mumbling about the stupidity of it all. Chris rolled his eyes again, turning to face the Decepticons. The Cons looked shocked as the host watched them silently with a large smile. The smile faded and he motioned for them to follow him someplace unknown.

"Are you sure we should be following this crack pot?" whimpered Starscream.

"Just get up and move!" howled Megatron, leaping off the bleachers and following Chris.

"Yes, Oh mighty leader," grumbled Starscream, slowly chasing after.

Barricade and Sideways followed quickly after. Soundwave slowly trailed after, until he was pulled back. Cyberwave motioned him to keep quiet, pulling him beside the bleachers. Slightly confused, Soundwave wasn't going to argue with her. Arguing with Cyberwave was near as bad as arguing with Megatron.

"I apologize for losing the game, Cyberwave," Soundwave whispered first, before the sure fire curses and shouts.

"Forget about it. This elimination thing, that's all that matters right now," the femme hissed.

"What?" gasped Soundwave.

"We're choosing who gets eliminated. We choose. We knock off the competition, and then you and I hit the top four, maybe even the top two!" explained Cyberwave.

"And Megatron?" Soundwave questioned. "If he catches on, he'll want in…or worse."

"Ignore Megatron until the time comes, just concern yourself with the Autobots and the left over Decepticons, understand," Cyberwave nodded.

"For now," answered Soundwave.

Rejoining the group, Cyberwave and Soundwave took their seats among a fire pit. Starscream sat alone while Megatron was surrounded by Barricade and Sideways. Chris didn't look pleased with their tardiness. With hands on his hips, he sighed, shaking his head. he clapped his hands together and began yet another monologue explanation.

"You will all vote on who is to be eliminated, you will go in the voting booth…"

"Is that that bad smelling place, humans call an out house?" questioned Cyberwave with crossed arms.

"Yes," Chris nodded. "As I was saying, you will vote and when you get back I will give those who are staying a marshmallow."

"We don't eat. We're alien robots," countered Cyberwave once more.

"I don't care what you do with the stupid marshmallows! You can throw them at someone, who isn't me, for all I care!" shouted Chris. "Just get in the booth and vote!"

Cyberwave got up and went to vote. When she returned Soundwave went. Afterward went Megatron, Barricade, Sideways and ended with Starscream. Chris sighed when it was finally over. Chef stopped by quickly, giving Chris the information. The host nodded lightly, waving him off. Chef grumbled, marching off.

"Alright then, safes first," Chris nodded. "Megatron…"

Megatron watched the marshmallow fall to his feet. Cyberwave caught hers, tossing it back at Starscream. Soundwave scrambled to catch his but ultimately dropped it in defeat. Starscream groaned quietly as Barricade and Sideways gulped. Chris smiled, tossing one of the last two marshmallows up and down. With a wind up of a star pitcher, he threw the sweet and smacked Sideways in the head. The Decepticon whimpered but smiled.

"Starscream and Barricade," Chris hummed, "there's only one marshmallow left. You both can't have it."

"Can I have it," Cyberwave smiled. "Knock them both out."

"We can't do that!" shouted Chris. "Stop that!"

"Now, where was I," mumbled Chris.

"Only one left," Starscream nodded.

"Thank you," sighed Chris. "There's only one marshmallow left and you both really don't deserve it. Barricade, you did nothing the entire game. Starscream, you got hit like three times in the head by your own team. You're obviously not well liked."

"I know that already," grumbled Starscream.

"So this last marshmallow goes to…" smirked Chris, building false suspense. "Barricade."

Barricade hugged onto his marshmallow with both hands, rubbing it against his face. Starscream sighed, getting to his feet. He didn't look at anyone as he stepped away. Chris smiled, following him.

"You get seasick, don't you?" Chris asked.

"Sort of, why?" yawned Starscream.

"Here, a gift," Chris mocked, handing a small doggie bag.

Starscream held it with a whimper as a boat horn blared. With a snap of his fingers, Chris allowed Chef to drag the screaming Starscream away. Megatron howled with laughter, pointing at Starscream with a large smile. The second in command wailed with horror as he get tossed back onto the ship. Chef rolled his eyes, getting on board and pulling the ship off the dock.

"Thus ends our opening episode! Tune in next time to see what the next challenge is!" announced Chris to the camera.

"Who are you talking to?" snarled Cyberwave, pushing him aside.

"Get out of my shot!" hissed Chris, pushing her slightly.

A/N

What is the next challenge going to be?

Who should win?

Should there be more alliances made?

Hmmmm…questions, questions, questions,


End file.
